Every Strife Needs a Leonhart
by Shimmer of Solitude
Summary: When life begins to become too difficult, people often go crazy or turn to suicide. When two girls lose everything they had, fate brings them together, intertwining not only their destinies but the destinies of those around them. AU. SquallOc, CloudOc
1. Prologue: Intertwined Destinies

Title/ Every Strife Needs a Leonhart

Summary/ **When life begins to become too difficult, people often go crazy or turn to suicide. When two girls lose everything they had, fate brings them together, intertwining not only their destinies but the destinies of those around them. AU. Squall/Oc, Cloud/Oc, mild Riku/Sora.  
**

Authoress/ Shimmer Of Solitude (The works of authoresses Shimmering Solitude and Shimmer of an Angel)

Disclaimer/ Nope. Nada. Never. I can wish all I want but it's not happening.

Note/ Yay! We FINALLY got around to writing this! This is going to be a collaborative story and frankly Shay-chan will be doing most of the writing. It's kind of like I give her the ideas for the chapter and she writes it and we work together… but oh well. ENJOY!

* * *

-

Prologue: Intertwined Destinies

-

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight  
And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain_

_- _

The sound of falling rain hitting the pavement mingled with the ragged breaths of a teenage girl, each breath taken as if her last, as she raced down the dark streets of Destiny Drive. Her bare feet struck the slippery ground as she ran, her long ebony hair whipping behind her. Her denim jeans and black t-shirt were already soaked through from the, now, pouring rain, the fabric tugging at her body, emphasizing her lithe figure.

"Shay!" Sora Strife, the girl's younger brother, called out from the doorway of the Strife residence, his sapphire eyes flashing nervously. He knew that his sister's emotions were unstable after...**that **happened but he really didn't' know what to do in the case of her bolting from home. "Cloud!" He yelled, his voice cracking slightly, as he ran back inside, calling out for his older brother. "She's bolted!"

Ignoring her brother's plea, Shay continued running down the road, silent tears of pain and remembrance streaming from her chocolate brown eyes, mixing with the salty rain.

-

_How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

-_  
_

'_He can't help me! He's useless! No one can help-!'_ Shay though angrily as she stumbled over a loose rock, falling on the wet cement, scraping and bruising her arms and legs. Streams of crimson blood began to flow from the wounds, immediately being washed away by the rain.

'_Oh god...why did this happen to me? Why?_' She thought bitterly, looking down at her bloodied palms. She felt so cold and lifeless...as if her body was dead but her soul still watched behind her glazed eyes.

"Why me?" Shay whispered her voice full of despair and hopelessness. "WHY!"

* * *

Under the same darkened sky, another teenage girl articulated the exact same words. 

"Why me?" A soft whisper came from the teen as she leaned on the old guard rails of a wooden bridge, a steady flowing river rushed under her pale feet. Her silvery blue hair whipped around in the harsh wind, flashing brightly as the soft rays of moonlight touched them.

_'Ericka...Erika dear...' _

"Is it my name? Is it because I'm Erika that I'm being punished so?" She asked, laughing slightly.

_'Why are you running away?' _

Erika's eyes narrowed as the voice of her mother became louder. "I'm not running!" She yelled with distaste.

_'My dear...it's alright if you're scared...' _

"I'm not scared! JUST SHUT UP!" Erika hollered into the night, covering her ears with her hands. Under the light of the moon, crimson blood shimmered on both her wrists streaming down her arms, falling into the watery depths below.

As drops of blood fell into the water below, mixing into it, Erika became aware of the warm, sticky liquid that was now seeping into her clothes. Silently, she removed her hands from her ears and examined them. Ericka stared for a moment at her wrists and smiled bitterly, at the very core of the blood were two identical slits. Suicide was her only escape...wasn't it?

'_WHY!_'

Erika stumbled backwards as the sound of the scream reached her ears. She looked around wildly, searching for the voice's owner but found no one. As she took a step forward she slipped in the pools of her own blood. The teen knocked into the rotting guard rails which snapped from the collision, sending her into the watery oblivion below.

As she fell, her silver eyes closed and an image of a rain soaked ebony haired teen filled her mind.

_-  
Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again_

_- _

The girl in her vision was crying, her legs sprawled under her, as the rain poured down on her. Bloodied rain water pooled around her as she cried, even more blood, coming from the cuts on her body, mixed in to it. She looked pathetic, back slumped, arms limp at her side, head bowed almost as if she was praying to the gods in bitter remorse.

'_Shay!_'

* * *

"Shay! Daijoubu desu kaa?" Cloud Strife yelled in concern as he ran towards the fallen teen, Sora following closely behind him. His blonde hair was matted against his head from the rain, and his blue eyes displayed his deep concern for his sister. 

Shay laughed hollowly from her position on the ground. "Why did you come?" She asked in a slightly hysterical voice. She looked up just as Cloud skidded to a stop just in front of her.

Cloud gasped as he noticed all the blood that flowed from her body. "What the hell did you do to yourself?" He demanded, collapsing to his knees

"I tripped! Are you happy now? Maybe I'll die from it! Or are you angry because I'm still alive?" She asked, in the same hysterical voice.

"Don't...say that." Cloud said weakly. "We want you alive Shay."

"Really?" Shay asked in amusement. "They didn't want me! They both abandoned me!"

"Forget them!" Cloud yelled and pulled the girl into a loving embrace. "We won't leave you. I won't leave you."

"Yeah. We'd never leave you." Sora said from his position beside Cloud, he too had kneeled down by Shay.

A fresh wave of tears emerged from Shay's eyes as she buried her face into Cloud's chest.

-

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't_

_- _

"We would never leave you." Cloud murmured as he began to stroke Shay's back comfortingly, as she continued to sob. "We will **never** leave."

_'How lucky...' _

Shay lifted her head from Cloud's chest and looked towards the sky. She could feel someone's eyes watching her. And just then...someone's broken voice.

* * *

Ericka opened her eyes just as the soft pitters of rain began to fall. She had washed ashore after her fall from the bridge; her wrists were still bleeding, the crimson liquid mixing into the river water that lapped at her sides. _'So that girl is alright...' _She though fleetingly. 

_'Don't die on me.' _The girl from her vision whispered to her, the blonde haired boy still had his arms around her in a loving embrace.

_'I don't want to be alone.' _Ericka said to the girl.

_'I'm here.' _The girl responded.

_'I don't want to be alone...' _Ericka repeated. _'Please! Come find me!' _

_'I promise...I'll find you.' _The girl whispered sincerely, reaching a bloodied hand to the sky, the hand appeared in front of Ericka as if the girl from her vision was standing beside her. The astral image of the girl's hand seemed to be so close...so solid as if she could grab it.

-

_How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

_- _

_'Thank you...' _Ericka murmured as the hand enclosed over her own bloodied wrists, pulling her up from the river bed. _  
_

"Did you find her Squall?" A silver haired boy, named Riku, called out from the bridge. "Did you find Onee-chan?"

"I found her." Squall replied, pulling the unconscious Ericka into his arms, gazing down at her body.

"Squall?" Riku inquired after a moment's pause. "Are you alright?"

"Hai...I just though I saw...never mind. Let's get Ericka home." Squall said.

_-  
I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

_-_

_

* * *

_

Note/ Shay-chan wrote this. I, like I said earlier, outlined it and she wrote it and gave it her own ideas. I gotta hand it to her, she kicks butt.


	2. Chapter One: Welcome to Destiny High

**Title**/ Every Strife Needs a Leonhart

**Summary**/ When life begins to become too difficult, people often go crazy or turn to suicide. When two girls lose everything they had, fate brings them together, intertwining not only their destinies but also the destinies of those around them. AU. Squall/OC, Cloud/OC, mild Riku/Sora.

**Disclaimer**/ Nope. Nada. Never. I can wish all I want but it's not happening.

**Shimmer of Solitude**/ Hey! After a while of not updating this, here's the first official chapter! It took a while but I'm finally back! So a quick thanks to those who reviewed the prologue! Jaa.

* * *

-

Chapter One: Welcome to Destiny High

-

Confusion found it's way into the deep chocolate eyes of Shay Strife as she peered out her classroom window, focusing those dark orbs on the cloudy sky. It had been raining continuously for a while, and the faint rays of sun that were visible through the abundance of gray clouds gave hope for a sunny day. But the weather was not what was troubling the sixteen-year-old. Oh no, it was something much different. Something that one might call far-fetched.

Ever since that dark night, about a year ago there was something that continuously bothered the teen. Conflicting emotions would constantly flood her heart, some that she had never even experienced before. Rage and sorrow, desperation and longing, all of those feelings continuously filled her. And now, more than ever, those feelings were so strong, that Shay thought she might burst.

'It feels as if something is going to happen today. I feel a sudden trepidation but I'm not afraid. I think…this thing that will happen…is good.'

The teenager was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a navy blue T-shirt, although the shirt was covered completely by a black hoodie. Covering her feet was a pair of worn running shoes, white in color.

Watching her, were the confident blue sapphires of Shay's older brother, Cloud Strife. Though blue in color, Cloud's eyes, if one were to look at them closely, were accentuated with a green tinge. His blonde hair was fashioned into spikes that no other person would be able to pull off. It just defied gravity, the way that they stood up. Many times people would ask, "just how many bottles of hair gel do you use?" Of course, Cloud would always answer, "it's naturally spiky." Yet no one really believed him, although it was indeed true, Cloud had never once touched a bottle of the gooey gel, ever.

Cloud had a similar color scheme going on, dressed in resemblance of Shay did, clothing wise. Both had opted to dress in dark colors. He had on a pair of black jeans and a navy blue shirt. Completing the look was a pair of black shoes.

Cloud regarded his sister with his cautious gaze. He knew that behind her reassuring smile, and kind eyes, was a waiting time bomb. At any given moment the mask that she had built, the walls that were created to protect her heart, could break, and all hell would break loose. Shay seemed to feel his gaze as she turned around, with a swoosh of long ebony hair, and smiled gently, silently telling her brother not to worry. He gave a hesitant smile in reply. He could see it, the hollowness of her smile.

'_If only **that** never happened…maybe she would be able to actually smile. Not that shadow put up to keep others from seeing her sadness.' _Cloud sighed and reluctantly looked away from his sister.

Both Cloud and Shay were in their eleventh year of schooling, juniors, attending Destiny High. The school, though situated in the beautiful Twilight Town, was named for the small island that resided in the ocean, near the town. Destiny Island had long been abandoned, although a bridge still connected the two, except for those who were brave enough to cross the rotting wood to explore the mini-paradise that waited on the other side. But those who had boats also ventured from Twilight Town's sandy shores to explore the land, however the outbreak of rumors that the place was haunted often kept the visitor population down to about zero. Those rumors had never been proven or found false, but the people of Twilight Town, or most of them anyway, were naturally suspicious and kept their distance.

All around the two Strife's conversations were being held. And a majority of the conversations were gossiping high school girls, all eager to share their juicy tidbits on the happenings of Destiny High. And as time continued it's regular flow the noise level began to increase. And unfortunately the teacher had yet to arrive.

'_Whatever it is that's making me feel this way…I think that it's drawing closer.' _Chocolate eyes returned their focus on the world beyond the window. The sky had cleared of almost all clouds, leaving it painted a brilliant azure color. _'It's going to happen soon.'_

A few moments later the classroom door swung open and in walked the professor, Aerith Gainsborough. With her calm, serene disposition Aerith was well liked by all her students. And her fiery emerald eyes and long chestnut hair, which was always fashioned into a braid, tied with a pink ribbon, made her especially populate with her male students.

"I'm sorry for being late." Professor Gainsborough said pleasantly, shooting her class a smile. She walked over to her desk to deposit her bag before heading over to where the two Strife's were sitting.

Shay looked up in well-hidden curiosity as Professor Gainsborough approached. The professor's pink dress swayed a little as she walked, her brown shoes making little noise as they hit the tiled floor.

"I'm sorry for the interruption but the headmaster would like to see the two of you." Professor Gainsborough's said. "He asks that you both report to his office immediately."

Shay nodded her head silently and she and her brother both stood up to leave. A flash of fear crossed Shay's eyes, but as quickly as it came it disappeared. Cloud noticed this but remained silent as they both made their way out of the classroom. He too was worried about why he and his sister were being called to see the Headmaster. Usually such requests were given to students who caused trouble, and Cloud was quite certain that he and Shay had not done anything that would get them into any trouble.

* * *

Inside the headmaster's office, the three Leonhart siblings waited as the headmaster, Cid Highwind, began to tap his fingers impatiently on the surface of his wooden desk.

'_If those kids don't hurry up…_' Headmaster Highwind paused, not finishing the thought completely. He had only sent word to Professor Gainsborough a little while ago…he would just have to remain patient until the kids finally got there.

Squall stood in a corner of the rather large office. His cold blue eyes were focused on the soft, white clouds that were scattered among the azure sky. His brown hair was arranged just so, framing his lightly tanned face, but standing out on the face of the seventeen-year-old was a small scar that ran diagonally across the bridge of his nose, starting from just above his right eye. A black, leather jacket, with a collar rimmed with white fur, covered the white shirt that he was wearing, matching perfectly with his black pants and shoes.

Squall, being the protective older brother that he was, made sure to keep his two siblings within the range of his peripheral vision. His eyes never turned away from the sky.

Standing near him was a girl with long silvery blue hair and silver eyes. Her name was Ericka Leonhart, the younger sister of the seemingly cold teen that stood near the window. Her attire consisted of a loose pair of pants, held up by a studded belt and a blue wife beater. A pair of hightop chuck taylors completed her ensemble. A grim look was plastered on her face as she looked at the ground.

Riku, the final member of the Leonhart family was seated in one of the chairs that were situated in front of the Headmaster's desk. A look of impatience marred his handsome face. The extent of his annoyance at having to wait was clearly visible from within his aquamarine colored eyes. He had shoulder length hair that was silver in color, and wore a white shirt, denim jeans and gray sneakers.

"I'm bored." Riku articulated as he rested his elbow on the arm of the chair that he currently occupied. After a few moments he then placed his chin on his opened palm.

"You're student guides should be here soon." Came the headmaster's short reply.

Riku rolled his eyes and was about to say something more when the door leading into the office swung open. All three of the Leonhart's immediately turned to look at the incoming students.

"I'm telling you I didn't do anything wrong." Sora Strife said as he entered the room. His wide sapphire eyes shone with innocence and purity, while his lips formed a small pout. His messy chocolate colored hair, just a little lighter than Shay's eyes, pulled off a spikiness that could rival Cloud's, though Cloud's hair was obviously far more superior. Unlike his siblings he was dressed in bright colors. He had on a pair of faded blue jeans and a red T-shirt that made him look younger than he actually was, which was fifteen.

Riku found his eyes drawn to Sora's innocent face. The silver haired teen took in every detail available to him. It wasn't unnatural that he was attracted to a guy…but for him to be attracted to someone who didn't look any older than ten…now that was weird.

"Sure you didn't." Cloud commented as he entered after Sora. His eyes rolled before the brunette shot him a dirty look. But because Sora was Sora, the glare didn't really function as a real glare, on the face of someone less…innocent, should.

Shay entered last, standing in the shadow of her older, and slightly taller, brother. Her eyes peered in mild curiosity around Cloud's shoulder and absorbed the sight that was the three Leonhart siblings. Her eyes hindered on Ericka for a moment, a feeling of slight recognition flooded her eyes. The ebony haired teen shook it off. There was no way that she had met anyone with silvery blue hair before. Little details like that would be awfully hard to forget.

'_I don't know why…but she seems familiar.' _Ericka thought fleetingly as she noticed Shay examine her. For some reason the other girl's gaze didn't bother her as much as it usually would when someone stared at her. She too shook of the feeling of recognition, unaware that there was actually some connection between the two of them, a connection that would be revealed in due time.

"Good Morning!" Sora greeted, his pout had now been replaced with a cheery, welcoming smile. Only Riku returned the smile and the greeting.

"Good Morning to you too." Riku added on a little wink and held back an amused laugh as the brunette flushed a million shades of red. _'He's cute. Naive though.' _He mused, a roguish grin appearing on his face.

"Right. These three are the Leonhart's." The headmaster said, looking at Cloud, Shay, and Sora. "You three are going to be assigned as their student guides. I realize that two of you are juniors and only one a sophomore but I found it…interesting that both you and the Leonhart's have a three sibling family."

'_Not to mention that our sibling make up is pretty much the same. One girl and two guys.' _Cloud thought, as he nodded his head, indicating that he had heard the headmaster.

"Now head back to homeroom." The headmaster ordered and the six teenagers filed out of the office. Once outside, the introductions began.

"Shay Strife. Junior." The ebony haired teen smiled after giving the introduction. _'Perhaps this is the thing that I felt approaching.' _She thought, surveying the Leonhart's with her eyes again. Each one met her gaze, and held it for a few seconds before looking away. Her smile grew slightly as she turned to her brother's and gave them an expectant look, signaling them to introduce themselves as well.

"Cloud. Also a junior." Cloud said, focusing his eyes on Ericka for a moment. He ran a hand through his blonde locks, which was really quite silky despite the spikiness of it, letting the soft tresses run through his fingers. He let his hand fall gracefully at his side and turned his gaze away from the silvery blue haired girl. _'She reminds me of how Shay was…not even a ghost of a smile…'_

"And I'm Sora!" Sora grinned happily, his blue eyes sparkling in excitement. "And I'm a sophomore."

"How coincidental I'm a sophomore as well. Riku Leonhart at your service." Riku introduced, giving Sora a winning smile. The brunette simply blushed before averting his eyes, choosing to focus them on the floor, where his feet were.

Squall shook his head at Riku's display of flirtatiousness. It was one thing to flirt with someone you were aquatinted with, and another to flirt shamelessly with someone you didn't even know.

"And since nii-san doesn't look like he's going to introduce himself, I will." Riku motioned to Squall with a quick wave of the hand. The brunette remained quiet and Riku took it as a cue to continue. "He's Squall Leonhart, a junior."

"It's Leon." Squall replied, his voice cold and void of all emotion. He narrowed his icy blue eyes at Riku, forming a glare that obviously made the younger boy jump, even if it was only slightly and not even noticeable.

"And your name is?" Cloud ventured, offering Ericka a kind smile.

"Ericka Leonhart, like Riku I'm a sophomore." Erika said, her voice soft. Cloud's ears perked as he thought he heard a flicker of sorrow in the girl's voice. Ericka's silver eyes were dull, almost lifeless as they met Cloud's.

"So that means you two are with me." Sora announced. "We'd better go before Mrs. Nelson blows her top. She doesn't really like us being tardy."

"Is that so?" Riku asked, pretending to be interested in what Sora was saying. He took that opportunity to position himself right beside Sora. Ericka gave her brother a disapproving look. _'He doesn't even know if…Sora's bi. But…Sora…he is…kind of cute…I guess.' _

"I guess we should also go." Shay said, smiling at Sora as he waved goodbye. She lifted her hand in a silent wave as he, Riku and Ericka rounded the corner and disappeared from sight. "It's…Leon right?"

Squall nodded his head slightly as the three began to walk to Professor Gainsborough's class. _'She's probably wondering why Riku addressed me as Squall.' _

"Well…it's nice to meet you Leon. And welcome to Destiny High." Shay caught Squall's eye and smiled. The brunette held her gaze but did not return the gesture. _'I guess…he's what you call the silent type. Cold and aloof.' _

* * *

**Shimmer of Solitude: Well there was chapter one! I hope you all liked it! Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. Well see you then! Jaa!**


	3. Chapter Two: The First Day

**Title**/ Every Strife Needs a Leonhart

**Summary**/ When life begins to become too difficult, people often go crazy or turn to suicide. When two girls lose everything they had, fate brings them together, intertwining not only their destinies but also the destinies of those around them. AU. Squall/OC, Cloud/OC, mild Riku/Sora.

**Disclaimer**/ Nope. Nada. Never. I can wish all I want but it's not happening.

**Shimmer of Solitude**/ Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story! Well, here's yet another update! Hopefully we'll get the next chapter posted soon. Anyway...read and review...and I hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

**

-

Chapter Two: The First Day

-

Shay and Cloud reentered Professor Gainsborough's class, with Squall following quietly behind them. Cloud nodded to the professor in silent acknowledgement and went over to his seat, Shay, however, exchanged a few words with Professor Gainsborough before shooting Squall a quick smile. Once again, the brunette didn't return the gesture but Shay brushed it off and went to sit down by Cloud.

" Leon right?" Professor Gainsborough asked, walking over to Squall. After she received a nod she continued, "Please introduce yourself to the class and then you may take a seat by Shay." The professor pointed to the empty desk right next to Shay's. From behind his sister, Cloud growled in annoyance. Yes he was an overprotective brother…he wouldn't deny it.

"I'm Leon Leonhart, and I'm from Hollow Bastion." Squall said in a nonchalant voice. Many of the students looked at the brunette appraisingly. A lot of the girls and a minority of the guys were instantly taken with Squall's handsome face, and they couldn't bring themselves to turn away. Casting them an annoyed look, Squall went to sit beside Shay, who greeted him with another smile.

_'She keeps smiling at me…_' Squall thought, taking a moment to study the ebony haired girl. There was something peculiar at how Shay smiled. While the smile was there it didn't seem that she was happy at all. Squall couldn't quite find the words to describe the smile, it wasn't as if the girl was forcing her smiles, they just…didn't look natural. They weren't…well happy. _'It's a hollow smile.' _He finally decided before looking away.

* * *

Similar things were happening in Sora's homeroom, Mrs. Nelson's class. Mrs. Nelson was a short woman with short, pepper colored hair and kind gray eyes. She stood at the front of the classroom, preparing to introduce the two Leonhart siblings. 

"Sora, you may take your seat." She told the brunette who complied with her wishes instantly. "Please introduce yourselves to the class."

Riku smirked, letting his aquamarine eyes catch the gaze of every female in the classroom, each one of them swooned. "I'm Riku Leonhart, and I come from Hollow Bastion. I'm, **delighted** to be here." He caught Sora's eye and grinned, causing the brunette to blush for the umpteenth time that day.

"I'm Ericka Leonhart." Ericka's emotionless gaze was glued to the ground. Strands of her silvery blue hair had fallen in front of her face, hiding it from view.

"Since you both know Sora, you may take those seats over there." Mrs. Nelson pointed to where Sora sat, in the very back corner of the room, right near the windows. In front of the brunette and to his right, was a pair of empty desks. The two Leonhart siblings quietly made there way over and took a seat, Riku to Sora's right, and Ericka in front of him.

"So that Cloud guy and that girl are your older siblings?" Riku asked, his voice tinged with boredom, trying to strike up another conversation with Sora.

"Yup! Cloud's the oldest, though but sometimes it's really hard to tell. He can be so childish at times." Sora explained, giving his new friend a happy grin, one that the silver haired teen returned with enthusiasm

"Squall's the oldest of our bunch, but he too can act like a child, but only rarely." Riku replied. Ericka just listened to the two with mild interest.

"I thought his name was Leon." Sora said, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Oh, he just changed his name to Leon is all. I'm just more used to calling him Squall." Riku answered in a dismissive tone. Sora took that as a sign to not ask about it again. "So what's with the name Cloud?"

"Well I think it has to do with mom's fascination with the heavens and stuff. She's a real fantasy lover." Sora said, he had never really wondered why Cloud had been named after those fluffy white things that floated in the sky.

"So Cloud was named after the clouds and you were named for the sky." Riku stated. After getting a nod from the brunette Riku posed another curious question. "Why is your sister's name Shay?"

"Uhm…well…your name means shore or land right?" Sora asked, trying to steer the subject away from his nee-san. And thankfully Riku didn't press the matter.

"Yes. I don't think our parents had any real reasoning behind our naming." Riku replied. He was about to ask more about Shay, but the way that Sora's eyes had filled with sadness had convinced him not to pry. _'It must be something bad…if he doesn't want to talk about it.'_

Ericka remained silent, examining Sora with her insightful silver eyes. He was hiding something.

The day ended without too much drama, with the exception of the mob of girls that had officially declared themselves as the "We Love (or 'Heart' rather) The Leonhart's: The Official Fan Club for Leon and Riku Leonhart," much to Squall's annoyance and to Riku's amusement.

The last class of the day for Shay, Squall and Cloud was English. The three of them had exited the classroom together until Squall left, saying he had things to settle with the principle which surprised the two Strife's as that was the most words that they had heard the brunette say in one…uhm…conversation. So that left the two siblings, who walked together, side by side.

"So I have band practice today, and Sora was saying something about staying to watch. I think he's quite taken with Leonhart-kun." Shay murmured, carefully sidestepping to avoid a student who had rushed past her.

"When you say Leonhart-kun do you mean the brunette or silver?" Cloud asked. The honorific – kun could be used for either Squall or Riku, and Ericka too even.

"Who do you think? Only one of them is in Sora's grade level, well two actually, but –chan would be more proper for a girl." Shay rolled her eyes in a mocking manner as she looked at her older brother. "And I thought that you were supposed to be inquisitive and insightful."

"Hey!" Cloud aimed a playful glare at his younger sister, who just grinned in reply. "Well have fun at practice, I know you've been working on that new song and all."

"Yeah. Hopefully we can have a concert soon." Shay sighed. The band that she had created was called Broken Dreams, Shattered Souls, and was affectionately known as BDSS. Shay, besides being the founder of BDSS was the lead singer, and was responsible for songwriting. The other members of the band were Yuffie Kisaragi, a junior who played the keyboard, Selphie Tilmitt, a sophomore who played the drum set, and Miranda Gomes, a senior, who played the guitar.

"So I'll wait for you outside the auditorium to take you and Sora home." Cloud gave his sister an affectionate pat on the head, which caused the shorter girl to narrow her eyes.

"You know I don't like people messing with my hair, it tangles so easily." Shay's long ebony hair was pulled back into a ponytail and the tresses cascaded down her back, the edges falling just below mid-back.

"You could always cut it shorter." Cloud rolled his eyes, he could never see why Shay was so persistent on having long hair when all she did was complain about it.

"I could but I won't. Anyway, why don't you just stay for rehearsals?"

"And risk losing my ears to the horrible singing that would be heard? I think not."

"…You are so going to die."

"You'd actually kill the adorable Cloud?"

"Damn right I would, and I will too."

Silence overcame the two Strife's as they gave each other death glares; Shay's being more prominent than her brother's was. The glaring match continued as some random students stopped to stare unabashedly. Finally the two broke out into laughter, or at least Cloud did and Shay…well she just smiled her hollow smile, as Squall put it.

"Well I'll be seeing you. If I'm even a millisecond late, Miranda will kill me…literally." Shay's smile instantly faded, Miranda wasn't exactly an easy person to be around. If it weren't for the fact that BDSS needed a guitarist, badly, the girl wouldn't even be in it. With a parting wave, the ebony haired teen walked off, heading to the auditorium for rehearsals.

Cloud watched his sister depart before heading the other way.

* * *

Sora, Riku, and Ericka, however, had ended in History, which was easily the most boring class of the entire day. With the exception of health…there was absolutely no point to that class, not at all. 

"Hey Ericka, you'll have to find your way home today, I have plans with Sora." Riku told his sister, who gazed calmly back at him with her silver eyes. Usually Riku, like Squall was an overprotective brother, but their new home was actually really close to Destiny High so Riku figured that it would be all right for the girl to walk home by herself.

"That's alright." Ericka replied. "I have homework to do."

"Well then I'll see you tomorrow Leonhart-chan." Sora said, flashing his innocent smile.

"It's alright to call me Ericka." The silvery haired teen said, a wisp of a smile appearing on her pale face. The brunette was a little too cute for his own good. "Make sure you let nii-san know that you'll be home late."

Riku snorted before saying, "I can handle myself. Besides, he had to settle some things with the principle. If I'm lucky I can catch a ride with him."

"You're just lazy Riku-kun." Sora laughed. The use of Riku's first name surprised Ericka a little. Normally Riku wouldn't allow someone who he had just met to address him on a first name basis. But then again, Riku was known as a flirt…so he was probably just trying to get with the brunette. Ericka shrugged the thought away, it really wasn't something that she should be worrying about.

The two boys waved their good-byes before leaving Ericka standing in the middle of the hallway, all by herself. But she wasn't going to be there by herself for much longer as…none other than Cloud Strife appeared from no where! Well technically he just rounded the corner…but it sounds better to say that he just appeared.

"Oh hey, Leonhart right?" Cloud asked upon approaching Ericka. He smiled politely.

"It's fine to call me Ericka." The teen replied in a soft voice.

" Ericka then. Anyway are you heading home?"

"Nii-san had to settle some things with the Headmaster and Riku was doing something with Sora-kun."

"Why don't I give you a ride home? My two siblings ditched me as well. And we do live near each other. At least that's what I gathered from Leon." Cloud said. After some questioning he had discovered that the Leonhart family had moved into the house right next door. How coincidental….

"Sure." Ericka replied although she was a bit reluctant. Cloud motioned to the shorter girl with his hand and led her over to where his car was sitting.

* * *

"You're late." Miranda snapped as soon as Shay entered the auditorium. Miranda had her arms crossed over her chest. She had long flaxen hair and gorgeous blue eyes. She was dressed in a form-fitting baby blue halter-top and an impossibly short white skirt. Make-up accentuated her features and a simple pair of shoes covered her feet. Miranda was…a total prep. 

The rest of the band was already on stage, waiting for their singer to arrive. As she passed, Shay saw Sora and Riku from the corner of her eye.

"I'm sorry." Shay apologized. She gave Yuffie, one her friends, an irritated look. It wasn't as if Miranda was always on time.

Yuffie had short black hair and dark chestnut eyes that had a mischievous quality about them. She was dressed in a green T-shirt, beige shorts and orange shoes. Yuffie was known for her odd sense of style and her sarcastic nature. Nevertheless, the seventeen-year-old was a good friend. A wry grin was plastered on her face as she rolled her eyes, catching Shay's gaze.

Selphie, a teen with short brown hair and clear blue eyes, was already seated behind the drum set, a pair of sticks in her hands. For a girl of fifteen Selphie was known for her childish personality and hyper…hyper-ness. She was dressed in a yellow sundress, with a pair of shorts underneath. Sandals covered her feet and completed the innocent look that made Selphie Tilmitt.

"Well, let's get this rehearsal started." Shay continued as she walked onto the stage, taking her position in front of the Mic stand.

"So tell me, why are **they** here?" Miranda asked snobbishly as she took up her guitar. Shay and Yuffie suppressed a scoff and kept themselves from giving the blonde a dirty look.

"That's my brother and his friend. Besides, the auditorium is open to the public." Shay replied, keeping her face controlled.

Miranda snorted before playing a simple chord. She strummed the guitar a few times and began to play. Soon Yuffie added in the soft, yet sharp tones of the keyboard and Selphie began to hit the snare drum, keeping a steady tempo. And thus, Shay began to sing.

* * *

"So where is your sister and brother?" Ericka asked softly. It was unlike her to inquire about other people, but she couldn't help but ask, she was curious. Cloud seemed to be the type that would never let his siblings out of sight, especially Shay, being the overprotective older brother that he was. 

"Shay's at band practice, Sora stayed to watch." Cloud answered, not taking his eyes off the road. His hands where on the wheel.

"Band practice?" Ericka's eyes seemed to light up with excitement at the mention of a band. Cloud smiled lightly as he noticed the change in her eyes, he could see Ericka perfectly from the hanging mirror.

"Oh yeah. Shay started this band, last year I believe." He answered.

"Oh. So what does she play?"

"She doesn't. She sings. And although I would like to say that she sounds horrible, she isn't that bad. If you want, they have another rehearsal tomorrow so you're welcome to watch."

"That…sounds nice."

"Alright, I'll come by after classes and we can go together." Cloud said. '_Oh crap…speaking of Shay…I just abandoned her and Sora! She's going to kill me…' _

* * *

"I am going to murder you nii-san." Shay growled as she stared at her cell phone. Cloud had just text messaged her the following message: _I took __Ericka__ home today, sorry but you're going to have to walk home with Sora._

"Well we could always walk home." Sora sighed. Band practiced had long since finished, as it only took about half an hour. Yuffie, Selphie and Miranda had already left, leaving Shay, Sora and Riku standing outside the auditorium.

"I'm sure Squall-nii wouldn't mind giving you guys a ride, he should still be here." Riku said, giving the brunette a winning smile. The said brunette blushed which caused his older sister to smirk knowingly.

"We really wouldn't want to impose on you Leonhart-kun." Shay answered.

"Oh you and Sora, always with the formalities. It's Riku." Riku said, rolling his eyes. "Oh and speak of the devil. There's nii-san."

Squall fixed his icy eyes on Riku before asking, " Ericka?"

"Oh! Cloud took her home." Shay answered just as Riku opened his mouth again to speak.

"And now they're stranded Squall!" Riku said dramatically.

"It's Leon." Squall narrowed his eyes at Riku, but it didn't' faze the silver haired teen.

"So you're going to drive them home!"

"Since when did you get to make all the decisions?"

"Since you started saying more than five words per sentence."

"…Whatever."

"Now that that's settled! I call the backseat! Of course Sora can sit with me. Which means you'll have to sit with my brother." Riku said to Shay, who smiled lightly in response.

* * *

The next day, Tuesday, passed extraordinarily fast. 

"Hey Leonhart-kun, why don't you watch our rehearsal?" Shay asked as she, Cloud and Squall left their last class.

"Sorry…but I have other things to do." Squall replied. For a second a flash of hurt crossed Shay's eyes but it instantly vanished.

"Oh that's fine. Well then, Cloud-nii, you'd better go get Leonhart-chan. And while you're at it, Riku-kun and Sora." Shay said, a cheery smile on her face. Squall's eyebrows furrowed at the mention of 'Leonhart-chan.' "See you later Leonhart-kun!" With that she hurried off to the auditorium.

"What did she mean by you getting Leonhart-chan?" Squall asked, his voice cold and his expression unreadable.

"She seemed interested when I mentioned that Shay was in a band so I invited her to watch the practice." Cloud answered before walking to where Sora, Riku and Ericka's last class was.

"Cloud-nii!" Sora greeted the blonde as he approached. Sora was standing beside Riku. Ericka stood a little behind her brother.

"Hey, the practice should be starting soon." Cloud flashed an easygoing smile before beckoning them with a wave of his hand. The four made their way to the auditorium, but when they entered…the scene wasn't pretty.

* * *

"I've had enough of your childish behavior!" Miranda growled as she held Selphie by the shoulder. The younger girl was in obvious pain as her face was scrunched together. 

"What the hell is your problem?" Shay demanded with a ferocity that matched Miranda's. Her dark brown eyes were narrowed into a chilling glare. "Let Selphie go!"

"She is! You are! In fact you all are! Selphie is constantly bouncing everywhere, Yuffie is just plain annoying and you! You're the worst! Always bossing us all around!" Miranda yelled.

"Hey! When we formed this band, we all agreed that Shay would be the one who made the decisions. And she's been good about it, always asking for our opinions." Yuffie retorted. She too was glaring.

"You! Shut up!" Miranda snapped. Her grasp tightened on Selphie's shoulder and the girl cried out in pain.

"Let her go!" Yuffie said and attempted to punch Miranda but Shay beat her too it. A resonating slap echoed through the entire auditorium, startling those who had just entered. Miranda immediately released Selphie and touched her reddening cheeks gingerly. The flesh was already red and was now turning a bluish color.

"You, I never want to see your face in this auditorium. Never." Shay hissed. The blonde nodded fearfully as tears welled up in her sapphire eyes. With a yelp she fled from the building.

"Are you alright Selphie?" Yuffie asked kindly and the petite brunette nodded. "Well now we need another guitarist."

"Let's just get on with practice." Shay said a bit shortly.

Yuffie and Selphie both nodded and went to their instruments. Shay gave a heartfelt sigh before taking the Mic into her hand. She caught Cloud's worried sapphire orbs and smiled faintly in reassurance.

The two Leonhart's and two Strife's had found seats in the third row. Shay's eyes sparkled as the settled in the shadowy corner of the room. Standing, leaning against the wall was Squall.

"This is a new song, called Broken Promises." Shay said, more to enlighten the small group that made up the audience, then anything else.

Selphie hit the cymbals and began to keep a steady rhythm, alternating between the cymbals and the snare drum. Yuffie expertly played the introduction to the song and Shay opened her mouth and began to sing.

_"A broken promise has no worth, _

_A promise you cannot keep, _

_Just like you who promised me, _

_You'd be with me an eternity." _

A serious expression had made its way onto Shay's face as she sang, letting herself get carried away by the music.

Squall smiled to himself inwardly…she wasn't as bad as he had originally thought.

Riku, Sora and Cloud all listened quietly. But Ericka had a look of dawning realization on her face. _'Those lyrics…she's trying to get a message across…'_

_- _

_"Loneliness is all I feel, _

_As I look into the sky, _

_There I see a fleeting image _

_Of having you by my side."_

_- _

Yuffie allowed a smile as Shay sang, she really didn't pay much attention to the words that were being sung, but Shay's voice was almost soothing, calming her, eradicating the anger that she had felt towards Mirada just a few moments prior.

_-  
_

_"All those days are in the past _

_I could smile at the time _

_Back when my heart was full and free _

_Back when you were here with me." _

_- _

Selphie also smiled, there was something about the way that Shay sang…. In fact, Shay was the main reason that Selphie had joined the band in the first place. She had always wanted to be in a band but the singers that she had tried to work with…none of them had a style that she could adapt to.

_- _

_"A broken promise has no worth, _

_A promise you cannot keep, _

_Just like you who promised me, _

_You'd be with me an eternity."_

_- _

Shay's foot began to tap as she hummed what should have been Miranda's guitar solo. She was helped along by Yuffie who tried to the best of her ability to play the notes. After the interlude was over Shay began to sing again.

_- _

_"You, who are a shadow of my mind _

_Refuse to leave me behind _

_As I try to live my life _

_The way it was meant to be _

_I cannot forget that fateful day _

_When you just turned and walked away _

_The promise that you made to me _

_Lay forgotten as you take your leave _

_Stepping out of my life, _

_Out of my life, _

_Out of my life."_

_- _

Ericka's gaze had turned cold, colder than it usually was. The word choice, everything about the song, the way that Yuffie played such a haunting tune on the Keyboard and how Selphie played soft, feather light beats. And also the grim expression on Shay's face, was an indication. There was something going on.

_- _

_"A broken promise has no worth, _

_A promise you cannot keep, _

_Just like you who promised me, _

_You'd be with me an eternity _

_Your broken promise has no worth, _

_The promise you couldn't keep, _

_You were the one who promised me _

_That you'd be with me an eternity _

_Your broken promise has no worth…"_

_- _

Shay's voice faded as the song ended. Sora, Riku, Ericka and Cloud broke out into polite applause. Ericka's eye's shone with recognition. If she could hear Shay's words…why was it…that no one else could?

"Is something wrong?" Cloud asked softly. Ericka turned and their eyes met.

"Is she adopted?" Ericka asked just as soft. Surprise flashed through Cloud's orbs.

"What…what gives you that idea?"

"Her song…it's obvious what it's about. I'm just asking if she's adopted."

"…" Cloud remained silent. "She's my sister."

* * *

**Shimmer of Solitude: **The song in this chapter is called 'Broken Promises' and was written by Shay-chan. No stealing. (Shay: Although the lyrics were kind of crappy...hehe ) 


End file.
